Faith Finds
by FroofyB
Summary: This is my submission to the KAEX Faith challenge. An accident brings faith to the forefront for the Voltron Force. Though is it reinforced or questioned? You have to read to find out. (Evil aren't I?) Oh and of course this story is a creation all in my head. I don't own Voltron or the characters except those that I create for my own needs here and there. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**FAITH FINDS**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Shortly after lunch was finished, loud noises coming from the kitchen could be heard all the way to the rec room where the guys were relaxing. With each clang, slam, and bam, the Voltron Force cringed knowing that Nanny was in some sort of snit. Her temper was something that the team feared more than any robeast. Normally, they were the cause of her tantrums by just being their usually 'hooligan' selves. But right now, not knowing exactly what they could have done has the guys on edge.

After thinking for a moment, Keith thought he might know the answer, "Hunk, have you been sneaking snacks again?"

"Not after the last time. I couldn't stand straight for two days after I had to clean all the fireplaces as punishment. What about you Pidge? I know you have that hot chocolate addiction. Did you pilfer her chocolates again?"

"Do think I have a death wish? I save up and buy my own now." A shiver ran down the Green pilot's back as an image of his punishment flashed through his mind. The castle matron had forced the young man to scrub down all the bathrooms in the east wing as repayment for taking her expensive chocolates from the pantry.

"What about you and Lance? I know that the two of you occasionally sneak shots from her liquor cabinet after really intense battles."

"Like hell Shorty. Not since we noticed she started marking the bottles. We weren't going to get caught like you two. My ladies wouldn't appreciate it if I missed a date with one of them due to a Hurricane Nanny punishment."

"As Captain, I have to show some restraint. It wouldn't do well for the team's standing if I was seen by the staff on my knees scrubbing the castle floors, now would it? OK so it's not one of us…maybe the space mice ate her prized gouda again?"

"I seriously doubt it Keith, not after she chased them down with her broom. They wait till the food is out of the kitchen before they sneak any. Besides, Princess takes good care of feeding them behind Nanny's back…hay! You don't think she caught Princess and because of who it is, she's taking out her frustrations on the kitchen?"

"No Pidge, remember the last time she caught Ally doing anything 'unprincess like'? She couldn't sit down on anything hard for the rest of the day and her eyes were red and puffy. No one is beyond her wrath."

As Lance brought up the Princess' punishment, Keith recalled just how enraged he was over that. But Allura implored him not to do anything. His heart ached over seeing his beloved's pain but he abided by her wishes. No matter what, Allura loved the old woman. Hunk's booming voice brought him back to the present, "So Keith, what could it be? If she keeps up that noise, I doubt we'll have a kitchen left in this castle."

"Guys I think we best just stay away and hope for the best."

They all agreed to steer clear of Hurricane Nanny until after the storm passed.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"Please Nanny what is the matter?! You are scaring everyone in the castle! Calm down and tell me what has you so upset?" Princess Allura pleaded with her former governess, trying to get to the bottom of her tirade.

"OH, Princess, I am so sorry to worry and scare you. It is just that I have no more button mushrooms! How am I supposed to make Coran's favorite dishes for his birthday dinner tonight without button mushrooms! I've called all the markets and not one has enough on hand and not even if I purchase from all of them! Whatever am I to do?! I always make his favorite mushroom soup and stroganoff every year…he'll be so disappointed if I don't!" Nanny flops down in despair upon a kitchen stool and uses her apron to cry into.

Allura sighs deeply and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, when an idea pops into her head. "Nanny, stop crying, grab a basket and let's go. I know just where we can get the button mushrooms you need."

"But your Highness, they only grow in regulated caves and the workers are done for the weekend. Where do you plan to get them?"

"Remember the caves we hid in? The people grew them in there and now they to grow wild. I remember Pidge telling me not long ago after he did a routine patrol through them. If we go now we'll be back in plenty of time to fix dinner."

Nanny's eyes widen and a big smile spread across her face. She raced to the pantry and returned with her basket. Allura jots down a quick note for the kitchen staff to let them know she and Nanny would be back with the mushrooms soon. Then they left by way of the kitchen door so as Coran and the boys wouldn't see them leave on their mission. As the door closed, a breeze blew in and the note floated off the counter and under the prep table.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The dark, damp cavern was showing serious signs of dilapidation and desolation. Princess Allura used an abandoned lantern to light the treacherous pathway further down into the cave where she knew they would find their quarry. Nanny gripped her hand tightly as she slipped several times on the loose gravel underfoot.

"Oh Princess I'm not so sure about this anymore. We should turn back and just forget this foolish venture."

"Nonsense, we're here Nanny! Look at all these mushrooms!"

The women began to gather their bounty and soon had more than enough for Coran's dinner and then some.

"I do believe we have plenty, we should be heading back Nanny. Oh, Coran will be so pleased with his dinner. Your button mushroom soup is delicious and stroganoff is so sinfully rich. I just wish you'd make them more than once a year."

"Because it is so sinfully rich is exactly why I only make it for his birthday my dear. You would never fit into your gowns otherwise."

After laughing long and loudly, the two began their trek back to the entrance when suddenly they heard the sound of first small stones falling followed by larger rocks and boulders. Immediately, Allura's fighting instincts kicked in as she shoved Nanny backwards and dove for cover. After a few moments, that felt like hours, the cave in ceased. The Blue pilot and castle matron laid still, covered in dust and dirt. Slowly, Allura rose and groped for the lantern, finally finding it several feet away. She relit the flame and raised it high to take in her surroundings, as the beam lit the cavern she saw their exit was completely encased in large rocks and boulders, then it shown on the still form of her governess, "NANNY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** Text between { } denotes psychic communications.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Captain Keith was working in his office on the daily reports to GG. Suddenly, he was overcome with a feeling of terror that was not his own as he heard Allura's voice yelling, { _Nanny get down!}_. He projected back to her, _{Allura! What's wrong? Allura!},_ but silence was his only reply. Feeling her presence not far away was his only comfort as he sprang up and ran down the hallway.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A bewildered Lance walked into the maintenance hangar where Yellow's and Green's pilots were working on upgrades, "Have you guys seen Ally? She and I were supposed to go over her targeting practice results but she never showed and I can't find her anywhere."

"That's funny cause Tilly has been looking for Nanny too. She said that they were supposed to begin preparing dinner over an hour ago." Hunk scratched his chin thoughtfully at the memory of his girlfriend's worried inquiry to her matron's whereabouts.

"Maybe they're in a meeting with Coran over some royal matters and it ran over. Did you check with Keith; he always knows everyone's schedules?"

"No, Pidge. The whole reason we set up our session was because her schedule was open. Besides, I'm not going to Captain Uptight until I know for sure something's up. He's wound so tight he'd go off to Doom and call out Lotor. Ally could just be off riding her horse and Nanny could be with her for all we know."

Just as the lieutenant was finishing his thoughts an agitated Keith comes storming into the hangar, "The Princess is missing guys and something is wrong. But Lance, she's still here on Arus and 'no' Lotor is not involved. Nanny is with her too. Let's get to Castle Control", Keith turned and quickly left the others behind, standing in stunned silence.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nanny, please wake up", the worried Princess gently shook her and tapped her cheeks lightly. A low moan and then the older woman's eyes began to flutter. Allura breathed a loud sigh of relief, "that's it wake up Nanny. Oh please be alright." Nanny slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up, only to cry out in pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh my right shoulder and my head, they feel horrible. But what about you my dear, oh please tell me you are unharmed?"

"Just a few scratches and my left wrist is sore. It appears that I may have pushed you too hard and dislocated your shoulder, I am so sorry. You may also have a concussion from the fall. Please forgive me Nanny."

"Child you saved me from the cave in, there is nothing to be sorry for. Now we must focus on getting help."

"In our haste to leave I didn't bring my communicator. But I did leave a note on the counter."

"Then I'm sure the staff will alert Coran and help will be here shortly." Nanny put on a brave facade but Allura knew better and yet she couldn't lie to her either.

"I'm afraid they won't know where to look for us. I didn't exactly tell them which cavern we were going into. I don't know just how long we were both unconscious. It may be some time before they even realize we're missing. We could be here for hours or longer. I need to take care of your injury now. I'm going to try and immobilize your shoulder, it is going to be painful, so I apologize now." With that being said the young monarch removed Nanny's apron and turned it into a sling, placing her arm in it as gently as she could.

"Princess what are we to do? How will they ever find us? Oh, I feel terrible! All my worrying over the dangers of you flying that lion and here we are stuck in a cave with little hope of being saved! I never should have…" Nanny burst into tears as she couldn't finish her statement.

Allura was just as frightened but knew she had to be strong and have enough faith for both of them right now. She knew the boys wouldn't quit searching until they were found. Allura tore off strips of her own sleeves to wipe the dust, dirt and tears from Nanny's face while checking for any head wounds. Finding none, Allura breathed a sigh of relief. Then an idea came to her. The one person who loved her the most, the one she shared a mysterious bond with, her black knight, he may hear her plea, after all it worked before… _{Keith, please find us. Please!}_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** Text between { } denotes psychic communications.

 **CHAPTER 3**

The team gathered in the conference room just off of Castle Control along with Coran. Lance noticed that Keith's agitation was morphing into full blown fear the more each man spoke of the last time of day they saw either the Princess or Nanny. Lance leaned over to his best friend and spoke softly into his ear, "You've trained her well bro. She's strong and stubborn, she won't give up and neither will we. Hang tough, just have a little faith we'll find them safe soon." Keith turned and flashed his brother and best friend a look of appreciation for his words of comfort, especially since he knew that Lance was just as worried about his 'little' sis.

The com panel beeped suddenly signaling a call from the kitchen. Coran reached it first, "Yes? Has Her Highness and Nanny returned?"

"Umm, no…no, but we did find something…a note written by the Princess. It was on the floor, it was discovered while cleaning up. I've sent it with a page, I hope it helps. We are all so worried."

"As are we, Tilly, as are we. Ahh the page is here. Thank you and we will keep you posted."

Coran ended the call as Keith walked to the page to retrieve the note, "It's definitely the princess's writing. It reads that Nanny was out of button mushrooms for dinner and she was taking her to a cave where she knows they grow wild. And they'd be right back. But that doesn't make sense. Why didn't Nanny just call the market?"

"Maybe they were out…all of them. Button mushrooms are well loved by Arusians as it was a staple while living in the caves. I must admit that they are a favorite of mine. OH MY! Nanny always makes my favorite mushroom soup and stroganoff for dinner on my birthday!"

"Today's your birthday" Hunk elaborated.

"And with it being the weekend, the growers are closed. That certainly would set Nanny off on her tirade if she had none and couldn't get more." Lance scratched his chin as he added his thoughts.

"Keith, I think I might know where they are!" Pidge sprung from his seat and ran to the computer to bring up a map on screen. "A while ago when I was on patrol checking the caves for possible Doom soldiers in hiding, I found mushrooms growing wild like crazy in a few caves. I told Princess and she said that they must have spread after her people returned to their homes!" Several red dots appeared on the screen marking the caves he knew had the fungus growing.

"OK team lets narrow it down. There are three caves way too far for them to go and two that we know their entrances are closed off due to recent attacks. That leaves this one." Keith pointed to a cave not far from the castle grounds. They all recognized it as the cave that Coran hid Allura in as a child. It too had taken many hits from Doom attacks over the years.

"Keith, with all the hits that cave has sustained, any loud sound could cause a cave in…"

"I know Coran, I know. But they're alive, I'm certain."

"How Keith?"

"You heard her again. Didn't you?" Pidge and Hunk looked at Lance in confusion while Coran turned a shocked expression to Keith.

"Yes." Seeing the odd faces, Keith said "I'll explain later. Right now we need to get equipped and down to that cave, pronto!"

The guys all agreed and raced from the conference room calling out exactly what they would need for the rescue. Coran however, reached out for Keith's arm holding him back. "I don't understand how as you are Terran, but now I know…your bond with Allura…you are the one for her. I have complete faith that you will find them. Go son, bring them home."

Keith gave a nod and small smile to his friend and knew at that moment that he had just been given the adviser's blessing and approval for his surrogate daughter. The Voltron Force leader ran out the door feeling assured that in his love for Allura, they would indeed find her and the old governess alive and well. _{Hang on Love…we're coming!}_

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _{Keith, please find us. Please!}_ The captain knew they were on the right track as the thought came through to Keith as clearly as if Allura was speaking right next to him. He felt her fear but also he felt her resolve strengthen when she heard his call as well.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _{Hang on Love…we're coming!}_ Relief flooded over the pilot of Blue as she heard her champion's response to her plea. Allura looked down on Nanny as the older woman was still silently weeping her sorrow over their predicament. "We're going to be alright, the boys are on their way. We'll be home soon, please Nanny, you need to calm down." She tried to soothe and reassure her governess to no avail.

"I don't know my little princess. You are so strong like your father. You have your mother's beauty and kind heart. I know you are just trying to comfort this old lady. You are such a good girl." Nanny tapped her hand lightly and rested her head back. Allura knitted her brow, not understanding what she was referring to and placed her hand to Nanny's forehead. It felt very warm and a light sheen of perspiration had formed. Allura feared that the dampness of the cavern exposed her to a chill and now she had a fever to deal with in addition to the dislocated shoulder.

"This just keeps getting worse." As she mutters her thought, Allura hears distant banging and the sound of metal on stone becomes clear. "Nanny! Nanny, they've found us!"

"What was that my dear? Those loud noises are making it hard to hear you."

"PRINCESS, NANNY CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"YES! KEITH WE'RE HERE!" Tears of joy flow freely down her cheeks hearing his voice calling out through the rocks.

"STAY BACK, WE'RE ABOUT TO BREAK THROUGH."

With a loud groan that could only be Hunk, several boulders break away from the top of the pile and his grinning face shows over the edge, "Hiya Princess. You two OK?"

"I'm fine Hunk but Nanny's shoulder is hurt and she's burning up. We need to get her to med tech."

"Hang on I'm comin down."

A rope slid down followed by the sergeant. They worked quickly to secure Nanny onto a backboard then hoist her up and over the mound to safety. Next Allura was brought out followed by Hunk.

Upon seeing Keith, Allura ran quickly to him and he embraced his love fiercely. "I was so worried about you. Thank God you're safe." He kissed her forehead and hugged her again, not caring about the goofy smirks on his teammates' faces at his public display of affection.

"I know, I was scared too. But I knew you'd find us. I had the utmost faith in you and the boys. You heard me as I heard you." A blush covers her face as Keith cups her cheek with his hand, his thumb brushing dirt from it. "Umm, Keith, as much as I hate for you to stop, we're not alone."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Coran knows and approves."

Princess Allura steps back enough to look into his deep, dark brown eyes to see the love and truth therein. A huge smile slowly spreads across her face just before she reaches up to bring his head down to hers, "Then why don't you kiss me?" Keith smiles brightly and leans down further placing a passionate kiss to his beloved's waiting lips.

Loud wolf whistles, cheers and clapping break the young lovebirds apart only to be engulfed in a group hug from their friends and teammates. Nanny gazes upon the group as several guards carry her to the awaiting transport. Her last look at them before the doors close is of the captain lifting up and spinning her princess around joyfully.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPILOGUE**

Dinner that evening was not the celebration for Coran's birthday that Nanny planned. A quick and quiet meal was had by the men as Nanny's arm was fixed and her fever treated. Princess Allura's scrapes were cleansed and bandaged to prevent infection and she was soon released by Dr. Gorma.

The young monarch approached her governess' room in med tech just as Coran was leaving. "I'm sorry Coran for ruining your birthday. We just wanted to give you your favorites for dinner…"

"Hush my child. You and Nanny are home, safe and sound. You have also given this old man a wonderful birthday gift today."

"Gift? What gift?"

"Why the gift of love my dear. It was with love that you went to the caves and it was love that brought you back. Today your bond to the captain was revealed to me and while I am at a loss since he is not Arusian, I am very pleased that he is the one. No royal could ever be what he is, and I am thrilled for you both. Now…wipe away those tears and go see Ida, she's waiting for you." Coran kissed his surrogate daughter's head before strolling on down the corridor.

Allura knocked then stepped into the room. Nanny sat up smiling at her charge, "Oh my dear, please come in. Sit down, sit down. We need to have a little heart to heart. Now before you say anything, please hear me out." Ida drew in a deep breath and reached for Allura's hand. "It was made known to me today that I have held you back for too long. You are no longer a child. But I just wanted what was best for my baby. Now I know what is best for you, or rather, who is best for you. The captain has helped to mould you into a strong, confident and brave young woman. Coran told me of your bond. While I dreamed of you some day marring a prince or other royal, well you know how those options turned out, I didn't see the potential that was right in front of me. He is a good man and will make a wonderful husband and king someday."

"Oh Nanny, you have made me so happy." Allura leaned over to hug her and kissed her cheek. Then the two sat and talked about the romance that had blossomed between the two young people, until Dr. Gorma said it was time for her to rest.

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"So you and Allura have a psychic bond" Pidge questioned his leader as they all relaxed together in the rec room. Keith and Allura sat next to each other on the couch with Lance at the other end. Pidge sat on the floor while Hunk made himself comfy in the armchair.

"Yes, we discovered it a while back that we can hear each other when needed. First it was in times of distress or other extreme emotions. But as we worked on the link, we noticed that we have a bond because of our feelings for each other." Keith pulled Allura closer to him and she kissed his cheek.

"How come you never told me and Pidge?"

"Lance only knew because he was with me once before when Allura called out that Lotor was here trying to kidnap her. He wanted to know how I knew it. We didn't mean to leave you guys out but we were trying to keep our relationship a secret for fear of Coran and Nanny."

"Guys, we're sorry to exclude you. Please understand that we were trying to figure everything out first. We didn't fully understand it ourselves. It was so new and a bit scary. But now we know that we were always meant to be."

"As Lance kept telling me, just keep the faith because faith always finds a way."

"Damn straight bro!"

"LANCE!"

"What?! I was right and I ain't too proud to shout it!"

The team broke out in peals of laughter over Lance's 'modesty' but mostly over their happiness that everyone is safe, well and Keith and Allura finally were together as they should be.

THE END


End file.
